The Hurt
by Shadow2000
Summary: This is about......the bubu! Yes! Like when you get hurt? These Fighters might be some pretty good fighters, but lets see(espeally the bad guys) what happens when they get little cuts... chapter 2 is up!!
1. Chapter One: Sagat's Part Hurt

The Hurt  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay people, you know I don't own street fighter. It all belongs to Capcom. I think. So don't even try to sue me!  
  
Akuma: Why wouldn't people want to sue you! You're just a fool.  
  
Shadow2000: Hey! Don't ever say theater getting a extra beating for that.....  
  
Akuma: Okay! I'll stop!  
  
Shadow2000: Too late.....  
  
Author Note: This is my first fic. Please don't rant but at least some tips.  
  
"La La La.......le looo!" Sagat walks around in a park with an umbrella on a sunny day. How beautiful he thinks.  
  
Sagat: I don't sing la looo whatever with an umbrella in a park. I destroy! (In baby voice) you make me feel like wittle baby......  
  
Shadow2000: Too bad. Well, i'll just send you back, for now.  
  
Sagat:(Heavy gulp)  
  
Shadow2000: Anyway....  
  
" Now what? This is so boring. Man some people to crunch.....wait!!!!(Girly voice) I can call shadowloo. Okay? Okay!" Sagat says. He calls the shadowloo number on his cellphone which is acquired from when you become a shadowloo servant( Not presented on this program even though he has trouble....)  
  
" Okay.....20, H, no, 23, yeah, 78, uhhh, I think, 1, and that's it. Now where's the ring?" Sagat says like a dumb person. A bewildered look on his face.  
  
Shadow2000: Hey I said no number.....  
  
Sagat: Heh heh......wait, you said I was a dumb person!  
  
Shadow2000: I didn't....Akuma.......rrrrrrrrr.......  
  
"Hello? Who is this? Sagat says like a little child. He was turning his knees nervously.  
  
"Stop calling me! This is the restaurant, The Blade Food! (In low voice) Bother way...go there some time, the best call me at 123-1234(End low voice) Stop calling me! Waaaaaaaaaaa!"(Hangs up phone)  
  
"Wait, Blade what? 134-6785? What did you say? Hello? Awwwwwww...." Sagat turns off the phone. He wonders if that was even shadowloo.  
  
(Meanwhile in The Blade Food.....)  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
Restaurant guy:(Call him Chan) Waaaa......I....see.........(sniff!).....m3ean,ugly people......there's one on the phone right now.....  
  
Other Restaurant Guy:(Call him Tom) What?!?  
  
Chan: Nothing...gleaming eyes!!!!  
  
Tom: Oh that nothing.  
  
Chan: What? Why?  
  
(Back to our regular programing...)  
  
(Note: When we get to a part with Chan, i'll write in script to not mix you up)  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
" Now, what to do........owwwwwwww!" Sagat trips over a piece of gum(How typical) Let's see what happens:  
  
(Note: This is not with Chan)  
  
Sagat: (Baby voice)Waaaaaaaaaa! My foot! My wittle foot hurts! A bubu! Waaaaa! I wittle red cut hurt me! Waaaaaaaaaaaa!" Sagat whimpers. His foot sohouldn't even hurt. It's hardly noticeable. But, you'd probally hear his screaming alll around the world. Waaaaaaaa!  
  
Sagat: I heard that......  
  
Sagat: Wait(Sniff) somebody is(sniff) coming to help. I wonder who it can be?  
  
  
Believe me you don't. Well maybe but, never mind. Next chapter soon.....(cut off)  
  
Sagat: Why do I have to go?  
  
Shadow2000: As I was saying.....look for next chapter! Coming soon!  
  
(Next chapter coming soon. PleaseR+R!!!) 


	2. Chapter Two: The Pain!

The Hurt  
  
  
Disclaimer: Okay, here's the deal, I don't own street fighter, believe me, if I did, it would be better(probally ( O__ ___O))  
_____  
  
Author's Note: This is second chapter of my first story, plz give me tips. I defiantly need them because because of my work. Oh yeah, thanks for the comment guys, I need them for future fics.  
  
Akuma: They still won't help you......  
  
Shadow2000: Shut up Akuma or I'll get you badder than now!  
  
Reveals Akuma tied to a electric char with his hands, legs, and neck pined by steel bars.  
  
Akuma: Okay madam, uh, I mean mister.  
  
Shadow2000: I heard that you little.....nah i'll save for later when...  
  
Akuma: I know when you get me in the fic yadda yadda, i'm surperior.  
  
Shadow2000: You know what, the torture starts now pathtic fool!  
  
Akuma: I never knew you can "hit" so hard.......  
  
Chapter Two: The Pain!!!!  
  
Sagat looks to see who it is because it was only a shadow who was going toward him gradually. It looked like the "thing" was limping and some liquid was coming out of his/her finger.  
  
"Wait, dosen't this mean that, awwwww man!" Sagat says as the screen fads into darkness......  
  
"Wait i'm afraid of the darkness, can I have a flashlight? C'mon now.....this isn't very fair! Uh oh.....(Smack!)"  
  
"And stay shutting up you nasty B****H!" A mysterious figure uses a metal bar to "shut" Sagat up.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Meanwhile in Japan,  
  
  
Ryu pratices his fighting. Suspiciously only punching and looking toard his armpits....  
  
"Whoa! My armpits stink! (Sniff) Smell like S**T! Man I got a joke for myself.....  
  
Out of nowhere a little 6 month old baby comes rap-style and Ryu Wears a leather jacket backwards, some poka doted shorts, and a hat which he wore backwards but he ripped though so it's on his neck. He also hadsome glasses you can see through(not sunglasses)  
  
"I wake up in the morning and smell ya' breath" Ryu, rapping.  
  
Akuma: Heh heh, RAPING, heh heh  
  
Sagat: Sick person, man, forget it, TIGER SHOT!  
  
(BAM!)  
  
Akuma: Who did that?!?(Akuma didn't get affected one bit)  
  
Sagat: Uh oh....(zip!)  
  
" C'mon!" Said Ryu. " I need SOMEONE TO RAP..."  
  
"Okay...I will yo.....just be waiting with your corney self....." The baby said sounding quite like an adult.   
  
"Okayyyyy......lets start" Ryu said, bewildered. " I wake up in the morning and smell your breath"  
  
"UUUUUU AHHHH UUUUU AHHHHH ya' need a winterfresh!" The baby said.  
  
" I saw you looking at a girls a**," Ryu said.  
  
"What?!?" The baby said.  
  
" Just play along!" Ryu whispered.  
  
"Oh!" The baby said.  
  
"Wait, come back!"  
  
"You had a six pack!" The baby finshed.  
  
BBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!  
  
We interupt this worthless program......  
  
Shadow2000: Hey!  
  
Okay, we interupt this very worthless program for a very more important message. The jokes just spoken were not ment to be offensive. The b***h Shadows**t 2 years old's freind made up these jokes and just tell the w***e that it was. The baby will tell the freind right away not to say those kind of things, no wait, he's too slow he can't do that. Oh well......   
  
Shadow2000:(While guy speaks) rrrrrrrrrrrr......  
  
Shadow2000: That's it!(Takles guy) What did you say(BAM!) What?!?(Bam!) I thought so.....now that's over...(Throws guy in trash) Now also, I didn't mean the street fighter Guy just a WORTHLESS b****h. Now back to our GREAT programming, and i'm not slow, i'm very smart, at least I think so..........   
  
BBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP  
  
" Now why did you dis me??!!" The baby asked angry.  
  
"Because you dissed me with the winterfresh..." Ryu stated.  
  
" Which you started?!?!" The baby said furiously. " That's it! I challenge you to a spar!  
  
"If you say so you wittle baby....."  
  
Bam! The baby striked with a........touch from his finger?!?(Not that way) Ryu is getting beat up? OOOOOHHHHHHHH that hurt. Ouch  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Shadow2000: What will happen next? Who is the person who banged Sagat, bother way, props to him or her or whatever....  
  
Sagat: RRRRR.......  
  
Shadow2000: (Whipers) I don't know(End) will Ryu get beat up?  
  
Ryu: SSHHHHH! Don't let anyone hear!  
  
Shadow2000: Okay, and what happened to Chang?  
  
Akuma: Shut up! We all know he's coming in the....  
  
Shadow2000: Man, you shut up!  
  
Akuma: And why didn't you give the "torture"?  
  
Shadow2000: Because i've decided to save the best for last.....  
  
Akuma: Uh oh.........  
  
Coming soon, chapter three! (No Name) Don't miss Akuma's beating.......  
  
Akuma: What?!?! B****h.........   
  
Please R+R! 


End file.
